In recent years, a plurality of servers (hereinafter, referred to as business servers) have been intensively operated in a predetermined facility. This facility is also referred to as a data center. Data centers are installed by being distributed into a plurality of places and tend to be collectively managed by a management center.
The management center collects pieces of log information regarding conditions of business servers operated in the respective data centers, and manages states of the respective business servers on the basis of the collected pieces of log information.
Related techniques include, for example, a technique in which a transaction history is mirrored to a disaster recovery site together with other pieces of data received from a main data center. In addition, related techniques include a technique in which a non-volatile memory storing pieces of event information such as pieces of error information is mirrored and is removably configured.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-532932 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-178555.
While business servers installed in respective data centers are operated, pieces of log information regarding the business servers are frequently changed. In this case, it is preferable that a management center collects the latest log information of the business servers.
However, while the business servers are operated, the pieces of log information are frequently changed. Accordingly, when a business server performs a process of transmitting the latest log information to the management center whenever the log information is changed, a load on the business server is increased.